Bleeding Love
by Lilly Winters
Summary: She didn't care what they said. She was in love with him. Whether it was the disapproval of the Townsville citizens or her own family, she was never giving him up. Ace x Buttercup        Songfic!


**A/N**

**This is my first Ace x Buttercup Songfic. I hope you like it! The song is Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. The whole story behind the song is basically everyone disapproving of the girl's love interest. I thought it summed these two up perfectly ;D. Enjoy and Review!**

**I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls or the song!**

Running a hand down her thigh while her hand skimmed his chest, their kiss deepened tremendously. He scooped her up within his arms and rested her on his lap before returning to her. Several people in the front row of the movie theater showed their disapproval with mutters and scoffs.

"You don't like it, then don't look!" Ace called down. They shook their heads and returned to the movie.

_**Closed off from love  
>I didn't need the pain<br>Once or twice was enough  
>And it was all in vain<br>Time starts to pass  
>Before you know it you're frozen<strong>_

Buttercup laughed and kissed him again. She smiled as her hand tickled the stub growing on his face. For the first time, she was acting like a normal teenager. And it felt so good. She was able to forget her superhero life. She let the sneaky thought that she was kissing Ace, the leader of the Gangreen Gang, loosely slip from her mind. Making out in the back of the movie theater; sure it was cliché, but who cared? She was enjoying every bit of it.

_**But something happened  
>For the very first time with you<br>My heart melts into the ground  
>Found something true<br>And everyone's looking round  
>Thinking I'm going crazy<strong>_

"You know," she smirked, "my family thinks I'm at my friend's house."

"What they don't know won't hurt them," he winked.

She smiled and glanced at the movie screen. "We paid eleven bucks to watch this movie. I guess we should actually _watch_ it."

He groaned, but let her return to her seat beside him. Even then, the flirting did not stop. At first, it was simple gestures such as grazing hands or playing with the other's hair. But it quickly grew into more. Ace placed his hand on her leg and smoothly ran it up. She giggled and leaned against him. He raised an eyebrow amusedly and walked his fingers up her waist before slipping them behind her curtain of hair and teasing the skin on her neck.

_**But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<strong>_

Their faces inched closer to resume but down below, they saw the people from earlier complaining to the manager of the theater and pointing up at the teenage couple.

"That's our cue," Ace hoped over the chair and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's amscray!"

She giggled and they slipped behind the curtain, down the stairs, and through the halls leading around the theater used by employees. Sneaking outside, Ace held Buttercup's hand and they strolled absentmindedly down the street. She glimpsed at the clock and was shocked to find that it was eleven o'clock. Oddly enough, she didn't feel tired. But then again when she was with him, she always felt alive.

_**You cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding<br>Keep, keep bleeding love  
>I keep bleeding<br>I keep, keep bleeding love  
>Keep bleeding<br>Keep, keep bleeding love  
>You cut me open<strong>_

Some would say Ace was a foul-hearted criminal who would never change but she knew better. On nights like these, when he was alone with her, he changed. The occasional flip of a coin into a poor man's hat or the words of advice given to a teenager who had lost his way added up in her mind. Tonight, he happened to see a group of teenagers in an alley rummaging through a purse, obviously stolen. She waited behind and watched as he crossed sidewalks, hands stuffed in pockets. Seeing a shadow cast over them, they spun around and peered fearfully up at Ace.

"What are you doing?" he shook his head.

"Hey, stay out of this! We aren't bothering you!" the tallest of the three replied.

"You shouldn't be wasting your time or your life," he scowled. "I've been down that path and it's rough. Don't let it consume you. You can either grow up and be the men you are supposed to be or continue down this path and end up like a loser, like me."

They remained silent until the one stepped forward, boldly poking his chin in the air. "What makes you think you know our ways?"

He growled and leaned down, shoving his face in theirs. "You ever heard of the Gangreen Gang?"

They nodded.

"Well I'm the leader," he sneered. "So I think I know a bit more about the ways than you do."

They stared, unmoving. He turned his back and walked away. "Don't go down that path," he muttered. "Cause once you do, it's hard to come back."

_**Trying hard not to hear  
>But they talk so loud<br>Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
>Try to fill me with doubt<br>Yet I know that the goal  
>Is to keep me from falling<strong>_

Buttercup grabbed his arm and frowned. "You're not a loser."

"Ah, don't try to tell me I'm a saint, Buttercup. Cause I'm not. I've done my bad in this world. But maybe I can help those kids." He kicked a pebble into the sewers and happened to catch the critical glares of people walking nearby. Chuckling, he muttered, "I guess my reputation follows me everywhere."

Buttercup frowned and stepped onto the curb, fists balled determinably at her sides. "You don't like him, then don't look!" The people realized that it was Buttercup, the superhero of the Powerpuff Girls and even more criticism was passed. Ace grabbed her and pulled her within the safety of his jacket.

"Let them talk. If they don't approve, they can get over it. They can't keep us apart."

_**Trying hard not to hear  
>But they talk so loud<br>Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
>Try to fill me with doubt<br>Yet I know that the goal  
>Is to keep me from falling<strong>_

She peered up at him and nodded. "Nothing ever will." So what if her sisters would never approve, she felt happy every time she was with him and that's all that mattered. Just like Ace said: if they don't approve then they could get over it.

He tugged her into the shadows of the alley and pressed her against a wall. Slipping his hands around her waist, he kissed her lightly on the lips and on her eyelids. Before long, she heard a crackling within the clouds and laughed when rain suddenly poured down. "Even better," Ace shrugged, deepening the kiss. His lips worked their way down to her neck and lightly nipped at the skin, his fangs tugging and trailing. Goosebumps prickled her skin, causing him to bite harder. With clothes clinging to her body, he found his hands delightfully slipping as they skimmed the skin around her stomach and waist. He felt her body relax into his and relished the warmth. A hand glided beneath his shirt and sketched the muscles around his arms and shoulders.

_**But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
>And in this world of loneliness<br>I see your face  
>Yet everyone around me<br>Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**_

He growled when he felt her body jump from the startle of a monster appearing in the background. He knew that she would have to leave him. Her sisters would show up any second. Glimpsing over his shoulder, she saw the mighty beast trashing Townsville. A strip of pink and blue were already at the scene and flashed around it as the battle began. She backed away immediately.

"I-I have to go," she said.

He nodded and watched her blast off. "Later, kid," he sighed. Leaning against the wall, he ignored the dripping wall which soaked his hair and focused on her.

Buttercup glanced back and frowned but once she faced the monster, her eyebrows furrowed. She screamed and with hands outstretched, tackled the beast to the ground.

"Nice one," Blossom said.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles hollered. "Look out!"

The tail swung through the air and lunged at its target, but missed. Instead it hit several buildings and brought them to the ground, glass shards flying in every direction. Ace flinched. He was used to watching her from the shadows, out of her sisters' sight.

_**But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I**_

The anger would boil within each time she was hurt. He longed to aid her and help her fight each battle, whether against the monsters invading the city or the disapproving scoffs from her family and the people around invading her life. But he knew his presence would do more harm than good. He didn't want to make it harder on her, so he remained.

Buttercup hollered and grabbed the tail, lifting the monster with ease and spinning it harshly before releasing it. The Powerpuff Girls cheered as they watched the creature soar into the sky and disappear completely out of sight.

"That was awesome!" Blossom whooped.

"Thanks," Buttercup huffed. "I got to go."

"Wait," Bubbles called after. "Where are you going?"

"I was busy."

"Doing what?" Blossom questioned suspiciously.

"Stuff, okay?"

"Wait a minute," she said and grabbed her. Buttercup struggled to get away, but she was held down. Blossom sniffed her dress and frowned. "You've been seeing Ace again, haven't you?"

"No!"

"Then can you explain why you reek of his awful cologne?"

In her mind, she already imagined Ace resentfully objecting the statement. But now was no time for laughing. "So what if I have?" Buttercup snapped.

"Buttercup! We warned you about him. He's no good. You need to stay away from him for your own safety."

Ace walked forward and leaned casually against a streetlight as he listened.

"He is a villain. You're a superhero. It just won't work!"

"And why can't it? Just because you say something doesn't mean it's true, Blossom!"

"He's just going to hurt you," Bubbles warned.

"Don't I have a say in this?"

They gasped.

_**Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open**_

"Ace!" Buttercup cried. "What are you doing here?"

"You! Stay away from our sister!" her sisters yelled.

"I ain't hurting her in any way," he shook his head.

"You're a dirty, rotten villain and you always will be. You're never going to change!" Blossom pointed accusingly.

He pushed her hand away and lowered his sunglasses. "I believe that is up to me." He shrugged. "Why can't you guys just accept the fact that we're in love, huh?"

"Because you can't be trusted," Blossom growled. "Now get out of here." She drew her fist back but Buttercup stood in the way. "Buttercup? What are you doing?"

"If you try to hurt him, you're going to deal with me," she spat.

_**And it's draining all of me  
>Oh they find it hard to believe<br>I'll be wearing these scars  
>For everyone to see<strong>_

"If you can't accept him, then you can't accept me."

"That's not true," Blossom whimpered. "You're our sister. We know you wouldn't—"

"If you can trust me so easily, than why can't you give him a chance?"

"We know you. You aren't a villain. He is. And we're going to keep him away from you for your own sake."

She began leading Ace away. "If you try to keep me away from him, I'll always find a way to see him. No matter what it takes."

Unfortunately, they knew their sister was right. No matter how hard they tried to keep her away from him, she _would_ find a way. Even if it meant something as crazy as running away. But for the life of them, they couldn't get over his past. All they saw was Ace, the leader of the Gangreen Gang. They didn't see him the way Buttercup did; Ace, the one who had counseled teenagers to the right path just moments earlier.

Buttercup sighed at the silence. "Fine. If this is the way it has to be, then so be it." She grabbed Ace's hand and led him away.

"Buttercup…" Bubbles and Blossom whispered.

Ace gazed back at her sisters and down at her. Placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her, he shook his head. "I can't do this."

"W…What?" she breathed.

"I can't separate you from your family. And face it. If you come with me, you will be ridiculed constantly because of me."

"I don't care what they say. As long as we have each other, it'll be okay. Ace, please."

He caressed her face softly and bent over, whispering in her ear, "I love you."

She pulled away, stunned. Shaking her head, she blinked away the tears and walked away. He frowned and slumped over, his hands gripping the insides of his pockets. Watching her go, it hurt. Pushing past her sisters, she hissed, "There. _He_ left _me_. You happy now?"

_**I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I**_

"Buttercup, wait!" they called after, but she ran before flying away. They sighed and followed her back to the house. She sat perched on the edge of her bed with her legs drawn up. Clutching a pillow, she glared angrily at the floor below and ignored the arrival of Blossom and Bubbles. They took a seat beside her and saw her body clench. Blossom watched her; the way the tears flowed along the border of her eyelids, the frustrated scowl hiding the pain, the shaky fingers digging into the fabric of the pillow.

"You really do love him," Blossom began slowly, "don't you?"

"Yes, Blossom. As hard as that is for you to believe, I do," she said, facing her. "But it doesn't matter now because he's gone."

"It's never too late to catch up to him," Bubbles said, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder.

"What's the point? Nobody will ever approve. All of the stupid judgment and disapproval will never go away. "

"That's never stopped you before."

She glanced at Blossom. "What are you getting at?"

She smiled and gestured towards the window. "Go ahead. If you can trust him, than we should at least give him a chance."

"I don't understand?"

"You're old enough to handle yourself now."

"Really?" she asked excitedly, sounding more immature than ever.

She nodded.

"Alright!" she hollered and was about to jump out the window when they stopped her.

"But remember, we'll always be keeping an eye on you," Blossom winked.

Buttercup scowled, but accepted the terms and flew away.

_**Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open and I**_

Facing Blossom, Bubbles asked, "Do you really think we can trust him?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? But think of it this way: if he tries anything, Buttercup will surely teach him a lesson." They both giggled and far away, Ace walked the lonely streets of the city. He heard someone approaching and looked behind him in time to see Buttercup tackle him to the ground. Laughing, she buried her face in his chest and held him close.

_**Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding<br>Keep, keep bleeding love **_

**A/N**

**Oh gosh, I was SO tired when I wrote this. Hopefully it turned out good. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
